Experiments
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: CSD.Sometimes the most unexpected people can be the worst of influences.SxA.emo emo emo
1. Introduction

A/N: The summary amuses me...enjoy!xD

**Experiments**

_**The Masochists Union and One Sadist**_

It was the danger of him being utterly bored with his perfect life at such a young age that drove him to contemplate much on age-inappropriate thoughts.

Curiosity should be damned if you'd ever get round to hearing what he wanted to consider doing just for the fun...yes, fun...of finding out the consequences. But of course there were victims.

The president was out of the question, definitely. The boy was appallingly mundane, dull and cowardly, but still kind enough to be given a beautiful light show, right? He was a self-confessed sucker for such things.

The secretary, to much delight, was surprisingly gullible, contrary to the hard, reserved, unmoving exterior he tended to show in public.

Akira was quite glad he had found someone to share his sentiments about the world to. Even though he knew that he'd eventually do things Suoh wouldn't exactly approve of, he was quite confident the bluenette would grow to love his vice.

With the excitement of the prospect of being able to relieve his boredom, the experiments began.

Perhaps Fate herself was flattered with someone blatantly challenging her merciless ways because the incredible young larcenist got away with everything he did. It was like his life was running on pure spite.

Nokoru, for his part, hardly gave a newt's patoot about what those two got themselves into. As stated earlier, he was perfectly happy with the beautiful shows he was given.

Oh what has the world come to now?

**6081795**

A/N: more to come! scream for it! ...or not...it'll still come anyway...xD ...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


	2. Fire

A/N: The whole idea for the fic actually came to me when one of my friends expressed her amusement upon lighting up a trail of alcohol and watching flames streak through their garage and die out...ideas for other experiments came quite easily after that...enjoy!xD

**Experiments**

_**The Light Show**_

Mama A and Mama B had constantly warned him to be careful with fire, which was ridiculous because he was a chef and should know fundamental safety when it came to those things.

But then again, Akira held an extreme fascination with fire.

At first, the alcohol streaks were loads of fun. Most of their free afternoons those days were spent under the shadow of trees in one of CLAMP Campus' many gardens.

On the deserted concrete walk, Akira would run around pouring liberal amounts of rubbing alcohol while Suoh threw a lighted match on the path before the trail evaporated.

The effect was fit to laugh at, though not as a joke. It was as if the ebony haired boy was pursued by flames. On other occasions, Nokoru would pretend he wielded fire that shot up upon command. Still, on other days, they wrote their names and watched, engrossed and amused as the scrawled letters combust before dying out as fast as they had come.

Childish really.

Predictably, Akira got bored with the set up and leveled it up without alerting the others...yet.

While applying rubbing alcohol to his hands one day, he fancied lighting them up.

There was a brilliant, momentary surge of incredible pain; his hands were engulfed in stinging orange tongues. Then, all at once, they vanished, leaving in their wake a curious sensation of tingling down his arms and numbing heat in his palms.

Akira balled the red, sore limbs into fists and gasped slightly at the degree of heat they were in. It felt good. It was as if he had harnessed the power of the sun. The memory of his burning hands etched itself into his inquisitive head and toyed with the possibilities of how else he could play god like that.

Perhaps he would get Suoh to agree with whatever he was planning. After all, wasn't the ninja the one whom he had chosen to forever share his twisted fantasy with? Exploring new horizons may pass off as a pretty good excuse. The chairman would be sure to agree...

...it was when the idea of doing a light show was born.

The use of alcohol would be too quick, too short-lived and not savory at all. That problem was easily resolved by a large tub of kerosene.

Suoh and Akira did it on a moonless, windless night, under their chairman's immense glass window of the Council Room...as the first of the experiments.

Like renegade toddlers, they scattered kerosene in pretty trails and patterns all over the concrete. They wrote their names and other hidden messages; they drew symbols and made small puddles. They even plugged the big vat to the hose and enjoyed a deadly shower like rain.

With a small smile of succulent anticipation, Nokoru opened a window pane, catching the attention of his merry kouhais. They stopped in their antics to gaze in awe and wonder at a single lighted match heading fast for their playground.

That night, fireworks deprived of flight erupted in a lonely spot where nobody but one solitary soul could witness such tantalizing beauty.

At the same time, two mortal beings experienced being gods.

**6081795**

A/N: ...up next! I don't know...xP ...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


End file.
